


Dearest You

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their shortcomings, Jushiro still loves his pair of idiot partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #4 – Love

It's late, way past his bed time. Retsu will definitely berate him if she finds out, having told him over and over again that sleeping late and working overtime aren't good for his health. But he isn't worried in the slightest. He just wants to get home, leave everything pertaining to work back at the office. Throughout the years, he has learned to divide his attention between business and his personal life. Sometimes it's hard with his two undeniably ridiculous partners, but eventually he gets used to it. All it takes is just time and patience.

They'll be the ones to truly berate him once he returns. Jushiro knows this as he silently makes his way through the compound, stepping lightly so as not to wake the servants. He can already feel their spiritual pressure, calm and at peace, so unlike whenever they're up and about and at loggerheads with each other. An amused smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he imagines them curled up in each others' arms after a heated argument. Jushiro can watch them quarrel over the slightest of matters without ever getting bored – they make for a rather entertaining past time.

Quietly, he enters his bedroom, sliding the door close behind him with a soft click. The scent that greets him speaks volumes through the silence, boasting an eventful night with pieces of clothing scattered about the floor as solid proof. With an inward sigh and a slight shake of his head, Jushiro picks up the large pink kimono and the torn haori, the ripped obi and the long, fancy sash, folds them up, and places them in the laundry basket.

As he allows his eyes to wander over their bare bodies, admiring the way the moonlight shines upon them and outlining the contours of muscle, Jushiro peels off his own clothing. Once he's dressed in a loose, old yukata, he approaches the bed and settles himself under the covers beside Shunsui. The man has his arms wrapped around the other, who in turn seems like he's trying to escape his embrace by sleeping on the edge of the bed.

Jushiro lets himself indulge for a moment or two, just gazing at his two lovers, and then, with a smile, he brushes the hair out of their eyes and kisses them each on the forehead, whispering words of love and a gentle good night.


End file.
